womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Linda de Mol
Linda Margaretha de Mol ( Hilversum , July 8 1964 ) is a Dutch television presenter and actress at RTL 4 . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 years young **1.2 Transfer **1.3 Further information *2 Personal life *3 Awards *4 Filmography **4.1 German programs *5 Discography *6 External link Biography [ edit ] The Mole is best known programs like Love Letters , Homerun (in Germany known as Hausfieber ) and Postcode Miljoenenjacht present. She also acted in the television Spangenberg and she starred in the feature film Glamourland Ellis in 2004. They also launched that year, her own lifestyle magazine wife LINDA. Youth [ edit ] Linda de Mol was born in Hilversum. Her father, John de Mol Sr. was a singer. As a young girl she debuted singing in by the Dutch television AVRO's children's choir. Then she presented at the age of twelve the AVRO program What you're saying is you . After three years of rights to have studied at the Free University in Amsterdam , The Mole began in 1985 with the presentation of The DJ Kat Show for television channel Sky Channel . In 1988, she was told the only time DJ at the first commercial radio station Cable One that was received in the Netherlands. She was also assistant Ron Brandsteder in his Showbiz Quiz for TROS . Until 2005 she presented many programs for this broadcast. In addition to programs for the TROS The Mole as the presenter of programs for German television, including the very popular Traumhochzeit , the German version of Love Letters. In 2001 she came into disrepute after a Dutch quiz candidate, the composer of the German national anthem did not know, comforted by saying "Oh, it's a rotlied." In the ensuing uproar in the German press, the Mole responded with an apology she had not meant to be offensive. Switching [ edit ] In 2005, De Mol decided to channel her brother to restart John to go, Talpa . On Talpa she went Miljoenenjacht the postcode lottery present. They also brought along with Beau van Erven Spines a new talk show, Linda and Beau on Sunday and a new drama series devised by herself Gooische Women . In 2006, The Mole, the host of a daily 32-part quiz: The smartest . On June 26, 2007 it was announced that RTL transmitter Ten takes over, even the day it was announced that The Mole went along to the station. With her arrival at RTL 4 programs Miljoenenjacht and Gooische women moved along. She also received with I love Holland a new program on Saturday night. In October 2009, as the Mole 25 years in the profession and Gooische Women stops at its peak, she received the Golden Ring Televizier for conceiving and starring in the popular series. In 2001, she won the Silver Star TV for popular television wife. In 2011 and 2013 they managed to win it. Prize As of February 2011, De Mol and Jeroen van Koningsbrugge seen in a new comedy series called Everybody Loves Jack and in 2012 launched the Divorce drama where she plays a role. From 2013 to start two new programs on RTL 4 for De Mol, I know many and Linda's Summer Week . Further information [ edit ] The Mole deserves according to the magazine Quote approximately 1 million per year. [1] It is therefore the highest paid TV presenter in the Netherlands. De Mol said in Zomergasten on August 26, 2007 as "TV-maker" in this program have about themselves that viewers did not know her. said much At the same time she revealed that broadcast its uncertainty that she had been since her elementary school period, while always trying to be "someone", "I can not be the back of my tongue to show." In the example of her brother, she said she's criticism of Talpa attracted more on him than the criticism that one has on her. Her magazine LINDA. made headlines when they raffled a callboy as a welcome gift. Personal life [ edit ] De Mol married on August 23, 1991 by jeweler Fred Reuter (her childhood sweetheart). In June 1995 they decided to separate, from September 1995, the divorce was final. Reuter remarried in 2003 with former presenter belspel Gisela Otto . Since 1995, De Mol had a relationship with director Sander Vahle , a year later they moved in together. Together they had a son and a daughter. On October 31, 2007 it was announced that The Mole and Vahle (officially) are split up. [2]Since 2007, De Mol has a relationship with keyboardist and composer Jeroen Rietbergen . In 2011, Linda became an Officer in the Order of Orange-Nassau . Prices [ edit ] *1989 - Belgian Diamond Award *1990 - Firato Award (AVRO) *1990 - Golden heart "of the city of Rotterdam *1992 - Marcanti Plaza Award *1992 - 'Silberner Otto' (from the German magazine "Bravo") *1992 - Goldene Kamera (a German film and television award) *1993 - Prize of beleidigten Zuschauer (critical German price) *1993 - Bayerischer Fernsehpreis (a German television award) *1993 - Bronze Cable *1994 - TROS TV star for 'Best Female Presenter' and 'Best TV Show' *1999 - Goldener Löwe (German television prize awarded by RTL) *1999 - Bambi (price) (a German media and television award) *2001 - She gets a Lifetime Achievement Award (TVBabes Awards) *2001 - Winner of the Silver Star Televizier (as best female television personality). The other nominees were Caroline Tenzen and Angela Groothuizen. *2009 - Winner of the Golden Ring Televizier the program Gooische Women (after being nominated four times). *2009 - the year the Dutch magazine Elsevier. *2009 - She was named by Broadcast magazine to Broadcasting Woman of the Year. *2011 - She was named Ultimate Dutchman by Veronica Magazine and magazine and radio station 100% NL. *2011 - Winner of the Silver Star Televizier (as best female television personality). The other nominees were Wendy van Dijk and Chantal Janzen. *2011 - She proclaimed aside to powerful media women. *2011 - She won a best Mercur for editor of the year with its leaf LINDA. This is a shared value with Jildou van der Bijl . *2013 - Winner of the Silver Star Televizier (as best female television personality). The other nominees were Wendy van Dijk and Chantal Janzen. Filmography [ edit ] German programs [ edit ] *''Traumhochzeit'' (1992-2000, starting January 19, 1992) (2008 -) *''Kollegen, Kollegen'' (1992 Start: September 15, 1992) *''Surprise Show'' (1994, starting October 30, 1994, with Kai Pflaume ) *''Hausfieber '(Homerun)'' *''Kinder für Kinder'' ( UNESCO , December 25, 1993 + November 13, 1994) *''Personalities who Playback Show'' (September 16, 1995 and December 7, 1996) *''Sound Mix-Show'' (30th December 1995-31 March 1996 and 4 January 1997-1 February 1997) *''Domino Day'' (1998-2002) *''Einer gegen 100'' (2,002th, start: January 12, 2002) *''Der Million Deal'' (2004, SAT.1, start: May 1, 2004) *''Mr. Nanny - Ein Mann für Mama'' (2006 Film) *''Traumhochzeit 2008'' (May 2008, ZDF) *''Small Lüge für die Liebe'' (film, September 2008) *''The Winner Is ...'' (presenter, 2012) Discography [ edit ] Category:1964 births